Go on
by Korydwen
Summary: OS Futurefic. Cinq ans après la bataille de Poudlard, que sont devenus Harry et ses amis ? (Fin AU)


_**Un petit OS écrit il y a un bail après la lecture du tome 6 (L'histoire ne tient donc pas compte des évènements contenus dans le tome 7). Je me suis aperçue ( avec une pointe de nostalgie) que la Salle sur demande avait fermé, aussi je rapatrie mes vieilles fics ici. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous y trouveront encore un intérêt. Bonne lecture !**_

« Et pensez à revoir votre leçon pour le prochain cours ! »

La cloche retentit. Les élèves rangèrent précipitamment leurs affaires et quittèrent la classe en bavardant.

« Professeur ! s'écria une fillette de onze ans aux yeux malicieux. Professeur Potter ! Je voulais vous dire que j'adore tous vos cours ! Ils sont passionnants !

\- Merci beaucoup, Pénélope.

\- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une Sorcière, j'ai aussitôt lu tous les manuels scolaires pour être sûre de ne pas avoir trop de retard par rapport aux autres. Mais apprendre tout ça avec vous, c'est vraiment fantastique ! poursuivit la jeune fille.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Pénélope, les Forces Du Mal n'ont plus de secrets pour vous ! répondit Harry. »

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de l'élève.

« Au revoir, professeur. Bonsoir, professeur Weasley ! Lança-t-elle en partant. Le cours d'enchantements était très amusant ! »

Harry se retourna alors et sourit à la vue de son meilleur ami.

« Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, dit Ron en riant.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu parles ! plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu as terminé?

\- Oui, on peut y aller. »

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et parcoururent les couloirs interminables du château, discutant et riant. Ils franchirent la grande porte et plissèrent les yeux, éblouis par la lumière du soleil encore vive malgré l'arrivée imminente de l'automne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite cabane biscornue, située à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

« Ah, vous êtes venus, s'écria Hagrid en ouvrant la grande porte en chêne !

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Ron ! On n'a jamais loupé un seul de nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais avec ce qu'il se passe, je me disais que peut-être…enfin…vous savez… peut-être que vous ne pourriez pas venir aujourd'hui, répondit Hagrid.

\- On t'aurait prévenu, dit Harry.

\- Allez, ne restez pas là, venez vous asseoir. J'ai déjà préparé le thé.

\- Alors, comment se passent les cours, Hagrid, s'enquit Ron ?

\- Oh, très bien. Les élèves de première année sont très sages. Très impressionnés aussi, faut dire, répondit Hagrid amusé. Vous savez, je ne me laisse plus faire aussi facilement que du temps où vous étiez élèves ! »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement du trac qu'éprouvait Hagrid avant chacun de ses cours.

« Alors, et vous deux, demanda Hagrid ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas que nous étions aussi indisciplinés, soupira Ron !

\- C'est que tu as la mémoire courte mon cher Ron, répondit Hagrid. Rappelle-toi la fois où… »

Il fut coupé par de grands coups affolés contre la lourde porte. Hagrid, surpris, se leva brusquement, manquant emporter la table avec lui.

« Je n'attends pourtant pas d'autres visiteurs, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il ouvrit la porte sur une Luna essoufflée et échevelée.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés et se levèrent d'un bond.

« Oh, Mon Dieu ! Ça y est, s'écria Hagrid en portant sa main à sa bouche ! »

Luna repartit en courant en direction du château, Harry et Ron sur ses talons. Hagrid les suivit de sa démarche claudicante. Ils traversèrent maints couloirs et gravirent de nombreux escaliers avant de se retrouver devant l'immense porte en chêne où tout était en train de se jouer. Harry et Ron la fixèrent un moment, leur cœur battant la chamade. Luna se tourna vers eux.

« Ron, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes là, pour le moment, dit-elle. »

Ron acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Luna et Harry pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ron s'adossa à la porte et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, en proie à une angoisse palpable. Hagrid arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le visage écarlate. Il s'assit sur un banc et reprit son souffle.

« Elle ne t'a pas laissé entrer, demanda-t-il enfin ?

\- Non, répondit tristement Ron.

\- Ouais, je m'en doutais, dit Hagrid d'une voix douce. Mais tu sais, c'est normal, c'est le moment de Harry. »

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

« Ton tour viendra aussi, tu verras, assura Hagrid.

\- Non, répondit Ron. Jamais je ne connaîtrai ça.

\- Ron, je sais que c'est particulièrement difficile pour toi. Mais un jour tu pourras à nouveau…

\- Non, le coupa Ron d'une voix étranglée ! Je ne pourrai jamais plus… »

Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquaient. Il serra fortement les poings, ses ongles pénétrant sa chair. Hagrid lui tapota affectueusement le dos.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer, lui dit-il. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Ça montre simplement que tu es humain. »

De petits cris stridents leur parvinrent bientôt depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Ils se raidirent tous deux, tendant l'oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître Luna qui épongeait la sueur de son front avec un mouchoir.

« Vous pouvez venir, leur annonça-t-elle, triomphante. »

Ron et Hagrid la suivirent à travers la salle. Elle s'arrêta derrière un paravent en leur faisant signe d'approcher. Le coeur de Ron tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il contourna le paravent, il resta sans voix, émerveillé par la beauté de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage, une jeune femme contemplait son enfant nouveau-né qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. A ses côtés, Harry, ému aux larmes, observait la minuscule main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il tourna son regard vers Ron et un sourire fendit son visage.

« C'est une fille, annonça-t-il !

\- Félicitation, réussit à articuler Ron !

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air content, dit la jeune maman, la déception perçant dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Ron ! Je suis heureux pour vous. Vraiment. C'est juste que... »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Viens un peu par là, dit-elle en désignant la chaise de l'autre côté du lit. »

Ron s'approcha. Elle repoussa la couverture qui enveloppait l'enfant de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage.

« Elle n'est pas belle ta nièce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ginny…elle est magnifique ! Vraiment, répondit Ron. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

Il surprit la jeune femme échanger un regard avec Harry.

« On voulait l'appeler Hermione, déclara celui-ci d'une voix hésitante. »

Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Harry en plantant son regard dans le sien. »

Ron posa son regard sur le nourrisson.

« Je pense que ça lui va très bien, répondit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu veux la porter, demanda Ginny ?

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas si..., balbutia Ron, surpris.

\- Mais si, assura Ginny en lui tendant le bébé. »

Harry l'encouragea du regard.

« Voilà, comme ça. Tiens bien sa tête, recommanda la jeune maman. Hermione Lily Molly Potter, je te présente ton oncle et parrain ! »

Ron regarda tour à tour sa sœur et son meilleur ami avec une expression incrédule, puis il reporta son attention sur sa nièce qu'il tenait maladroitement dans ses bras. La petite Hermione, confiante, dormait profondément, inconsciente des enjeux qui venaient de se jouer. Elle représentait la victoire de la vie sur la mort, du bien sur le mal, de l'espoir sur le néant. Ron sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serrer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hagrid rompit le silence en se mouchant bruyamment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Excusez-moi, dit Hagrid en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants. C'est tellement émouvant!

\- Hagrid ! Prends la donc un peu dans tes bras, s'exclama Harry !

\- Oh, non ! La dernière fois que j'ai porté un bébé, et bien c'était toi, Harry, répondit Hagrid, nostalgique.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié comment on fait, répondit Harry. »

Ron s'approcha de Hagrid et déposa le nourrisson dans ses bras. Hagrid la contempla en souriant béatement.

« Qui c'est le plus joli bébé ? C'est toi ! Oui ! Tu es la plus belle des petites filles. »

Les trois autres s'esclaffèrent.

« Quoi, demanda Hagrid avec un haussement d'épaules ? Les bébés aiment bien qu'on leur parle !

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou à Percy et Charly pour les prévenir, annonça Ron.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que Papa et Maman soient là, dit alors Ginny dans un soupir. »

Ron lui saisit la main en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

« Ils auraient été très fiers, assura-t-il.

\- Mais Fred et Georges lui en auraient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Ron. Un nouveau cobaye!

\- Hermione m'aurait sûrement apporté une tonne de livres sur l'éducation des enfants sorciers, ajouta Ginny !

\- C'est grâce à toutes ces personnes que tu es là aujourd'hui et que tu vas pouvoir grandir dans ce monde sans avoir de soucis à te faire, déclara Hagrid à l'enfant. Malheureusement, tu ne les connaîtras jamais. Mais tant que nous continueront à penser à eux ils seront toujours vivants dans nos cœurs. »

Ron, Ginny et Harry baissèrent les yeux. Ron comprit que, tout comme lui, ils revivaient ces mêmes scènes qui hantaient chacune de ses nuits, sans exception, depuis cinq ans. Il se revoyait, accompagné de Ginny, Harry et Hermione, tous étonnés par le silence inhabituel du Terrier, découvrant que la porte était restée entrouverte. Il revoyait les corps de ses parents étendus sur le sol de la salle à manger, celui de Fred au pied de l'escalier, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Les hurlements de Ginny résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il entendait sa propre voix pleine d'espoir appeler Georges. Il se revoyait enjamber le corps de son frère pour monter à l'étage y trouver le cadavre de George.

Il avait appris plus tard que Lucius Malfoy était l'auteur de ce massacre. Celui-ci avait d'abord tenté de faire pression sur Mrs Weasley pour découvrir où Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se cachaient. Il avait alors tué Fred descendu inopinément ainsi que Molly après avoir juré à cette dernière de tuer un à un chacun de ses enfants. Il était ensuite monté et avait torturé Georges jusqu'à ce que ce dernier succombe à ses souffrances. Enfin, il avait attendu le retour d'Arthur à qui il avait fait subir le même sort. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu lui donner la réponse qu'il souhaitait. En effet, Harry avait trouvé plus prudent de ne pas leur divulguer trop d'informations. Pour les protéger. Quelle ironie du sort ! Aujourd'hui encore, Ron s'en voulait de ne pas leur avoir dit où lui et ses amis se cachaient. Cela leur aurait peut-être sauvé la vie.

Il ressentait la rage qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque, aux prises avec une dizaine de mangemorts, il avait surpris Malfoy désarmer Ginny et brandir sa baguette vers elle. Il entendait sa propre voix prononcer le sortilège de la mort, sauvant ainsi sa sœur, vengeant sa famille, mais faisant de lui un assassin. Il entendait très clairement le cri de désespoir de Harry lorsqu' Hermione s'était effondrée au sol, s'ajoutant au nombre des victimes de Voldemort. Il se revoyait tomber à genoux près d'elle et hurler son prénom. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après cela. La colère et la douleur avaient embrumé son esprit. Il se rappelait vaguement que des inconnus l'avaient traîné dehors, pansé ses blessures en lui disant que tout était terminé.

Bien des jours plus tard, Harry lui avait raconté comment lui, Ron, avait lancé un sort d'une si grande puissance que celui-ci avait balayé toute la pièce et auquel Voldemort lui seul avait réchappé. Puis comment ils avaient tous les trois joints leurs baguettes pour anéantir Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui, ils continueront à vivre à travers toi, Hermione, déclara Ron. »

FIN


End file.
